31 Firsts
by backwardsandforwards
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Puck and Kurt's 31 firsts.
1. First Impression

He's an idiot.

With his cocky grin, and stupid haircut that I'd give anything to cut off, he looks exactly like the delinquent he is. He's always hanging around with the football jocks, and they all look at him like he's their new shiny plaything. He came from one of the other schools in the district, I didn't bother to find out, though. In the span of one day, he'd managed to violently wedgie a group of sophomores, stick his tongue down a good majority of the Cheerios throats and then convince Coach Tanaka to put him on the team.

I hate him.

He attached himself to Finn Hudson's hip the moment he walked into the school. And then proceeded to throw a blue raspberry slushie into my face.

Ergo, I hate him, with the burning passion of a thousand suns. I'm just sitting in my room, desperately trying to scrub the now-giant blue stain from my new Ralph Lauren wool sweater. Growling, I toss it to the ground and hug my knees, closing my eyes to fight back the tears.

I hate him. I hate him with his stupid, cocky smirk, and his stupid mohawk, and his stupid white t-shirt that made his arms and chest look stupendously lickable. I snort, shaking my head.

"That's stupid, Kurt. He threw a slushie at you! He's not gonna want in your pants," I mutter to myself, throwing my legs over the side of my bed and slowly creep up the stairs to the kitchen. When my father had asked how my day had been, I'd told him that it'd been great, more than fine. Super-duper, in fact. I blanch at my words, not understanding how my father could have possibly fallen for something like that. But instead of catching me in my lie, he'd just nodded his head and went to watch _Deadliest Catch_in the living room.

Once in the kitchen, I head straight for the freezer and pull out my favorite low fat frozen yogurt and sit at the table, shoveling spoonful after spoonful into my mouth. Licking at the spoon, I think back to the boy with the tanned skin who'd single-handed ruined what had been a good day. Sighing, I scoop another spoonful of yogurt into my mouth. The thing was, he was hot. Like, really, really hot, even though he had been hanging out with the Neanderthals, and thrown a slushie in my face. I guess that made me a masochist, because I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe he'd even touch me. I groan.

_Kurt Hummel, you are a sick, sick person._

After I finish my yogurt, I creep back down the stairs and climb under my covers, snuggling into the silk sheets. My last though before I drift into sleep is, _I wonder what his name is_.


	2. First Name

His name is Noah Puckerman, and he's still an idiot.

I was sitting with Tina, eating my lunch in the music room as she worked on something on the piano. Swinging my legs in time with the music, I hummed along while munching on celery sticks. I was about to ask Tina about changing the melody a bit when the idiot came stumbling in the door.

Tina and I froze, and looked over at the door where he was standing, guitar in hand.

"Uhm - hello!" Tina squeaked, wringing her hands together as she stared at him with wide eyes.

He blinked. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know anyone was in here."

And then, like the idiot I am, I opened my big mouth.

"Yes, because the piano just plays by itself sometimes," I said with an arched brow, dropping my half-eaten celery stick into the container and closing the lid. I tucked the container into my bag and stood up.

"You're a snarky little bitch, aren't you?"

I paused for a moment.

"You're an arrogant Neanderthal, aren't you?" I skirted around the piano and went to leave the room. "Tina, I'll see you later."

As I passed by him, he smirked, leaning his guitar against the wall. "I like you."

I stopped in front of him, my lip curling. "The way you show your affection is _so_interesting. I wasn't aware that throwing slushies at people was a sign of like. Do you want to pull on my pigtails next?"

"Dude! That was you?" He grinned. "Sorry about that."

"Yes, you seem so apologetic." I turned to leave, again.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck."

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and I really don't care." Finally, I left the room, a blush staining my cheeks as I realized what I'd just said. "Opps."


	3. First Boyfriend

It was just my luck that we'd be paired up as partners.

Puck had been a major ass hat to me for the past semester, tossing me into dumpsters and throwing slushies in my face when I least expected it. And he alway had that stupid smirk on his face before he'd wink and saunter off to find Finn or Santana.

And now we're English partners, paired up to do an assignment on Shakespeare' Romeo and Juliet. We're sitting in sitting on the couch in my bedroom, books and papers spread around us as I scratch words into the paper with a dying pen.

"So, like, this Shakespeare dude was a real smooth talker, yeah?"

"I'd really prefer it if we kept all contact to a minimum," I say, glancing up at him. "But, yes, he was a 'smooth talker'."

He is silent for a moment. "Do you think Quinn likes his stuff, or whatever?"

I drop my pen. "You like Quinn? As in, Finn Huson's girlfriend, Quinn Fabray?"

He nods. "Well, yeah. She's fucking hot."

I pull a face, shaking my head. "You're an idiot. Quinn is pretty much a virgin for life, and you're a grade-A slut."

Puck grins batting his lashes dramatically. "Oh, Kurt! You St the sweetest things!"

I throw my pen at him. "I don't like you."

He rolls his eyes, leaning back against the coushin. "Lighten up, dude."

"Did you just call me dude?"

"At least I don't call you faggot."

"Do you want me to hit you?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

Puck smirks wickedly. "So you are gay?"

I take a deep breath, exhaling with a huff. "I'll have you know that there are many successful gay men in the wo-"

He moves in a blur, one moment he's leaning against the couch, the next he's in front of my face.

"You talk too much," he mumbles softly, cupping my cheek in one hand and tipping my head forward. He presses his lips to mine, his thumb stroking along my cheekbone softy. I gasp, my eyes going wide. He slips his tongue into my mouth, first tracing my bottom lip than tanking out tongue together. I relax, sliding my hands up his back. I can feel him grin into the kiss.

He breaks the kiss, thumb still stroking my cheek.

"You're cute when you're all angry."

"Shut up and kiss me."


	4. First Meeting

"You should probably go home." I look over at Puck.

"Nah, I kinda wanna meet you're dad." A horrified look spreads across my face.

"Are you _insane_? You can't meet my father!"

Puck rolls his eyes, leaning forward to drop a kiss on my cheek. "You're my boyfriend, right? So isn't meeting your dad like, a big thing, or whatever?"

My eyes widen. "You want to meet my father?" He nods. "As my boyfriend?" He nods again. "Uh, no! Not going to happen! My dad doesn't even know that I'm gay."

He rolls his eyes. "Babe, like I said before, everyone knows. And it's not a bad thing. I just wanna meet your dad so he doesn't feel the need to shot me when he catches me with my tongue in your mouth."

I open my mouth to speak but he leans forward and kisses me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I just grin into the kiss.

In the back of my mind, I hear the door shut and my father's voice yelling out to me, but all I can think of is Puck and his mouth on mine and his hands on my hips.

"Kurt! What the hell is going on here?" I jump in Puck's arms, yanking back from his grip. I flush red and stand up, straightening my clothes as I do. My dad stands in front of us, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Puck.

"D-dad!" I squeak, flushing a darker red and averting my eyes. My dad's eyes narrow on Puck.

"You," he points at Puck, "have exactly one minute to be out of my house, If I see you around here again..."

"Dad!" I hiss it him this time. "Can you just calm down for a minute, please?" I beg, biting my lip. I turn to Noah, grabbing his shoulder. "Daddy," I start, "this is Noah Puckerman."

Puck stands, holding his hand out to my dad. He just glares at it, like if he touched it then his hand would burn.

"I'm, uh, Kurt's boyfriend," he says, lowering his arm. His hand brushes against mine.

"Really? And when did my son get a boyfriend?"

"About an hour before you walked in," Puck says with a smug grin on his face.

"Puck!" I growl, smacking his chest with the back of my hand.

My dad just raises an eyebrow. "You're a cocky bastard." He pauses. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Burt Hummel. And I own a gun."

Puck smirks. "I'm Noah Puckerman, and I'm on the football team."

I roll my eyes. _Men_, I think, _I'll never understand them._


	5. First Anniversary

"Mmm, babe. I gotta get going," Puck mumbles, turning his head to the side.

"Noooo," I whine, nuzzling my nose against the hollow of his throat. I curl my fingers into his plaid shirt, pressing kisses to his skin. "I want you to stay."

He laughs, tangling our hands together. "You're dad's going to shoot me if I don't leave before eleven, babe."

I grin. "But I want you to stay."

"Do you want me to get shot?"

"Only sometimes."

"You twat."

I flick his nose. "Your regressive state of mind is so inspiring, really."

"What?"

I roll my eyes, dropping a kiss on his mouth. I curl against him, keeping our hands tangled. "Nothing, Noah. Nothing."

He's silent for a moment. "Happy anniversary, Kurt."

I grin. "Happy anniversary, Noah." I rest my head against his chest. Tracing small patterns on the back of his hands. "I wanna tell people about us this year." He doesn't say anything, and I'm suddenly afraid. "I mean, it's been a year, and I know that we're keeping it a secret for a reason, but it's been a year, and if I see Santana try to put her mouth on you one more time I'm going to -"

He presses his lips to mine. "Okay. We'll do it next Friday at lunch."

I frown. "Friday?"

"Escape route and all. We'll skip out after that."

"And do what?"

"Have sex. Duh."

I slap his chest.

"Noah, I'm not having sex with you."

He just grins, stroking my cheek. "Can I see you naked then?"

"You already see me naked, you idiot."


	6. First Loss

I sniffle, running the back of my hand over my cheek, catching the small tears that leak from my eyes. Puck sat beside me, one hand on my shoulder, the other on my thigh, massaging the muscle gently.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asks softly, his mouth near my ear. To be fair, I hadn't told him yet, and really, running through his door and throwing myself into his arms didn't answer his question. "Kurt?"

I sniff deeply, not caring that I'd just snorted back a load of mucus in front of Noah, and that it was in no way attractive.

"Mercedes," I mumble.

"Huh?" He looks confused, brows drawn together. I love that look on him; he looks so adorable, and like the entire world is lost on him. When he makes that face, I just want to wrap my arms around him and whisper into his ear. "Isn't she, like, you're best friend?"

It is a well known fact that he hates Mercedes.

I nod. "She is - was, I think."

He pulls back. "I don't understand, babe."

I lean my head against his shoulder and he kisses my temple. "She said we couldn't be friends if I dated you."

I can feel his body tense, and I know he thinks I'm about to break up with him.

"So we're not friends anymore."

He relaxes. "But she's you're best friend!"

"And you're my boyfriend."

He kisses my temple again, curling a hand into my hair.

"Does she really hate me that much?"

"She thinks she's in love with you."

"Huh?" He sounds confused again. It's still cute.

"She's always had a crush on you. Did you not notice her making pathetic puppy dog eyes at you?"

"I was too busy looking at your ass, babe."

Any other time I would have smacked him for that, but it is the reassurance that I need to hear from him right now.

"She said that it wasn't fair that I'd stolen her from you when she was so in love with you."

"And what'd you tell her?" He wraps his other arm around my waist, tugging me into his lap. I circle my arms around his neck, kissing his mouth, stroking at the skin at the base of his neck.

"She doesn't know what love is."

He grins. "Oh, yeah?"

I bite my lip and grin too. I nudge my nose against his. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	7. First Time

I groan, tossing my head to the side, sweat slipping over my heated skin, my fingers digging into the sheets. I feel full, stretched and I need more. I thrust my hips up, meeting Noah's own thrusts. I turn my head to the side, arching my spine and seeking out for Noah's mouth. His lips were on mine instantly, tongue probing. His hips didn't even stutter. Holding onto my thigh with one hand, he slips the other into my hair, tugging me closer to him. I cry out, but the sound is muffled by his mouth.

His mouth is on my neck now, biting and licking at the skin, leaving red marks that I do not care to think about at the moment.

"Noah," I moan, arching my hips up into his thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." An arm snakes around my waist, pulling me up to my knees. My mouth opens in a silent scream as he's pushed deeper inside of me, the tip of his cock sliding harshly over my prostate. His hand curls around my dick, keeping his strokes in time with his thrusts and I can feel my orgasm nearing. It's coiling in my stomach, ready to snap and pull me under at any moment.

His mouth is on mine again, and I know that this is perfect.


	8. First Break

"Do you even care? Is this just fun for you, Noah?" I ask, wiping the back of my hand over my eyes. I feel like hitting something. Him, actually. I want to hit him.

"Of course it matters to me! But you were off with Blake -"

"Blaine!" I hiss, sniffling.

"- and you acted like you didn't even want to spend time with me, Kurt! It didn't feel good, okay? And I know I fucked up. I shouldn't have kissed her -"

I gasp, closing my eyes at the image. He stops talking.

"Santana told me that you slept with him."

I glare at him. "Santana is a fucking liar. I've never been interested in Blaine like that. Yeah, he tried to kiss me, but I told him I wasn't interested, and that I had a boyfriend - _you_, Noah! You!"

He looks like I punched him in the gut. I should have felt satisfied by that but I just wanted him to hold me. But I resist, looking away from him.

"I think we need a break."

"What? No, no - Kurt, I'll do anything, anything but that!" He sounds panicky. I want to curl up in bed with him, and just sleep. But I can't let this go, because it hurts too much.

"Just for a while," I mumble. I sigh. "Maybe this isn't what you want."

"What I want? I want you Kurt!"

"But you kissed her, Noah! You kissed Quinn fucking Fabray and you're my boyfriend!"

He's got that look on his face again. I turn to leave.

"I'll talk to you later, maybe."


	9. First Song

I stare at him, trying to keep the look in my eyes hard, from across the room. He has everyone's full attention, and I hate the way Quinn is giving him wide, adoring eyes. I want to hit her. Hard.

But I want to cry even more. I want him back, but I can't. The fact that he kissed someone else is too hard for me, it hurts too much. The fact that he kissed her out of spite - thinking that I could _ever_ cheat on him - hurts me even more.

He's sitting on a stool, guitar in hand. He sighs before he begins. "I did something I regret, and I know that this will never make up for it, but I've never sung a song to you, and it's been a few years." He's silent for a moment. "I love you, Kurt."

I glance over at Quinn. Her eyes are wide and she looks shocked. I really want to rub it in her face.

A few soft strums and then, _"I can't win, I can't reign; I will never win this game, without you, without you. I am lost, I am vain; I will never be the same, without you, without you_."

My breath catches in my throat.

"_I won't run, I won't fly; I will never make it by, without you, without you. I can't rest, I can't fight; all I need is you and I, __without you_."

He has that sad, lost puppy look on his face, and I just want to pull him into my arms and cry. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes, and I don't even bother to try and hide them.

_"Can't erase, so I'll take blame, but I can't accept that we're estranged; without you, without you. I can't quit now, this can't be right; I can't take one more sleepless night, without you, without you_.

"_I won't soar, I won't climb, if you're not here, I'm paralyzed; __without you, without you. I can't look, I'm so blind; I lost my heart, I lost my mind, without you_."

I swallow hard, and now he's staring at me, watching me cry as he sings me a stupid song.

"_I am lost, I am vain; I will never be the same. Without you, without you; without you_."

I fling myself from the chair, arms locking around his neck, my lips pressing against his. I don't care that we're in the middle of Glee club, or that Quinn has an outraged look on her face, or that there's a wooden acoustic between us. All I care about is his lips on mine, and the way he makes me feel.


	10. First Hit

"How _could_ you, Puck!"

I'm pushed out of the way suddenly, and I sprawl to the floor. My hands slap against the tiled floor, and my palms begin to sting with the impact. I blink, unable to understand what just happened. One moment I'm kissing Noah, forgiving him and so happy to be back in his arms, and then I'm on the floor.

"What -?"

A _smack_ sounded around the room. Gasps sprang from mouths.

"Hey!" Finn.

"What the hell?" Artie.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mike.

Noah's next to me in a moment, on his knees, an arm ringing around my waist and pulling me up from the ground. My hands clutch his shirt, my fingers curling into the fabric. His hand slips up my back to cradle my head, fingers splayed on the back of my skull, his wrist holding up my neck.

"Babe, you okay?" he mumbles, using his free hand to stroke my cheek softly. I blink a few times, my head spinning. I'm still confused.

"What happened -?" I squint. Was Noah's cheek red? Reaching out, I trace my finger across his cheek bone. Frowning, I turn to where I stood before. Quinn stood there, hands on hips, face flushed pink and an angry sneer on her face. Finn stood behind her, a confused, puppy-dog expression on his face. Everyone else had similar expressions on their faces. Noah tugged me up, arm back around my waist. He held me close, his fingers curling into the waistband of my jeans.

"Puck, what the hell? You kiss me and then sing to _him_?" Quinn hissed, her hands curling into fists.

"Whoa, you _kissed_ her?" Finn shouted, lunging for Noah. I guess they were dating again, I hadn't been really paying attention to what happens with the Finn-Rachel-Quinn deal. Noah turns, wrapping his other arm around me, and turns his back to Finn. Finn bumps into Noah's back, forcing us to stumble forward. Noah curls around me, shoulders hunched over and keeping me steady as we're pushed forward. A little noise slips from my throat at the force. As soon as we're steady, he turns us around, glaring at Finn and Quinn.

"Would you two calm the fuck down? Stop pushing Kurt around, he didn't do shit." He tightens his hold on me. "Quinn, seriously? We were both drunk and I fucking ran as soon as I did it. Everyone knows I've been dating Kurt for _three_ years, okay? _Three years_! I'm not going to throw everything away for a fucking kiss, Quinn! You are _nothing_ to me." He lets go of me, and stalks toward Finn, smacking him in the chest with a flat palm. "And _you_. You can't say anything, because I know for a fact that you had your tongue down Rachel's throat last night."

And then Puck was holding my hand, and the room had burst into a loud buzz of noise. He slipped his other arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.


	11. First Piercing I

It was a snowy Thursday afternoon when Noah told me his brilliant ploy. We were laying in bed, curled up on top of the sheets with the comforter pushed down, watching _Elf_. It was three days after Christmas (which Noah had spent with me) and we were just basking in the afterglow of a three hour sex romp, thanks to my father going out shopping. Noah pushed my sweat dampened bangs from my forehead, kissing my cheek and settling his hand on my stomach. I glanced down, watching with rapt fascination at the tan splayed hand on my flat, almost-white stomach, the tip of his thumb stroking against the rim of my navel.

"You should get this pierced." I looked up at him, frowning.

"What?"

He tapped my belly button with his forefinger. I looked down and pulled a face. "I'm not a girl, Noah!"

He rolled his eyes, skimming his hand down my belly and curled around my cock, thumbing down foreskin and jacking the shaft slowly. I moaned, arching my back. Noah leaned his head against mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth, slick and hot. "I know you're not, babe," he mumbled, swooping in to kiss me again. The tip of his slick tongue touched the place right behind my teeth and I shivered, thrusting my hips into his grip. He pulled back, giving my lower lip a lick. "This," - he squeezed my cock gently, and I whimpered -", is definitely not a vagina."

I smacked his chest with a flat palm. "Noah, that's disgusting! If you mention the unmentionables while we're in bed again -" He kissed me again, effectively shutting me up. I groaned when he squeezed the base of my dick, pumping his hand swiftly. "Noah, Noah, Noah, _Noah_!"

I felt him grin against my mouth as he wiped his hand on the sheets before resting his head on my chest. His hand tapped against my naked thigh as he listened to the beat of my heart begin to slow and steady. I slipped my hands into his mohawk, carding my fingers through the strands. "Why do you want me to get my belly button pierced?" I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

He kissed my chest before making his way down my body, scattering love bites and kisses as he went. When he ended at my navel, he traced the rim with his tongue. "You have the cutest belly button, and I think it'd be sexy if you have a little silver ring through it," he said, giving the edge a kiss.

"I don't get it," I said, shrugging. When I thought about it, I realized that Noah was always touching my stomach. He'd slip his hand up my shirt when we were standing by my locker at school, he'd palm my stomach when we'd lay in the sun on the beach, he'd curl his hand around my side - his thumb pressed against the skin below my navel - during after sex cuddles.

"I wanna use my teeth on it," he grinned, biting down not-so-gently on the tender skin. I gasped, my hands tightening on his hair. I groaned as he gave the same rough treatment to the soft skin just below.

"Fine, _fine_!" I hissed as he bit down harshly. "But only if you get your nipple done, too."


	12. First Piercing II

I was laying on the bench, my shirt hiked up around my ribs, my back sticking uncomfortably to the pleather of the bench. The death grip I had on Noah's hand was making him wince and try to make me let go. I glance over at the blonde girl covered in tattoos. She's rummaging around the metal try, unwrapping the small silver barbell, uncapping it and then going about opening the needle from it's packaging. I gulp, jerking my head to look at Noah.

"I'm terrified of needles," I say, squeezing his hand even harder. He frowns, brushing his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Why didn't you say anything, babe? You don't have to get it done, y'know," he replies, reaching for my shirt to tug it back down. I smack his hand away.

"I didn't know until now, asshole!" I hiss, resting my head on the bench again. I close my eyes and count to ten, trying to calm myself. I hear Noah snort and my nose twitches in irritation. "I'm doing this for you, idiot." I open my eyes to glare at him.

He just grins, using his free hand to flick gently at his left nipple. His white wife beater is tucked into his back pocket because apparently the chafing from the shirt is "like fucking sandpaper on my nipple, dude".

"It'll look hot," he says, smirking at me. "I'll even use my tongue on it and everything."

The blonde looks up, eyes wide. "Noah!" I hiss, smacking his bare chest.

The blonde grins and I squint at her mouth. A silver hoop is dangling from her upper gum line. I don't get it, and I don't want to.

"I've heard worse, so it's no big. These lesbians came in last week and the blonde chick got her clit pierced. The other chick was saying slutty stuff in Spanish." Noah pulls a face, eyes going wide.

"Dude, Brit's got her clit pierced?" he exclaims, grinning. I smack him again.

"Noah! That's so gross." The blonde rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She picks up a bottle of lube and squirts a bit into a blob beside the needle. She grabs the clamps from the tray and clamps them onto the skin of my belly button. She checks it quickly, lining it up with the marks from the felt tip marker and picks up the needle.

"This might hurt a bit."

I pull in a breath and hold it, eyes closed, clenching Noah's hand. I feel the cold tip of the needle press against my skin, and then a lot of pressure.

"Oh, Gaga," I whimper, my back arching as I hiss. I feel the needle push through the other side of my skin and gasp. The pressure's gone and it's feels more invasive than anything else. My eyes are still closed, but I can feel the clamps being pulled off, the needle being pulled from my navel and the barbell pushed through. I breathe a sigh of relief as she caps the bar, and grabs a moist toilette, cleaning around the bar. I glance down, grinning as I admire the silver bar through the rim of my navel. Noah brushes my bangs from my forehead and presses a kiss to my cheek. I just grin.


End file.
